


L's Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Original Character Death(s), PWP, Rape, Sadism, Torture, lawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Light has won and became the God of the New World. Naturally, the ones who opposes God is the villain who deserves to burn in hell for eternity. Light decides that the villains of the world no longer deserves a short and relatively painless death. All villains deserve to suffer in what used to be known as the Kira Task Force Headquarters. It is now known as Kira's Mansion or Prison. L calls it his personal hell.-----------





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah ok so this is my first attempt at... smut? Well there's going to be some... graphic stuff so uh yeah. Try not to die from cringe. Fuck I'm out.

It's been six years since L "died". It's been one year since Kira officially took over the world. The few handfuls of criminals get judged by the country's leader. If the crime is more severe than theft, they get sent to Prison. Also known as Headquarters. Nobody knows what happens there, but the rumours were gruesome. 

 

L was inside Headquarters. He was naked and kneeling, his feet strapped in place to prevent him from moving. His arms were on the floor right in front of him, also strapped down. This caused him to lean forward slightly, but not enough to make him fall over. He wore a gag, stretching his mouth wide open, and it made him drool everywhere. There was a vibrator in his ass, making him shake slightly. He looked like a dog. And stray, starved, ugly dog. Scars, bruises, cuts, and burns were all over his body. On his back, an ugly and crude KIRA was carved.

 

The room smelled of rotting flesh. This probably came from the decaying bodies of the Task Force, all hanging by their necks from the ceiling. A constant reminder to L of what he had done in the past. There was also a multitude of mutilated bodies littered across the room.

 

L's stomach growled. It's been two weeks since he last ate. And his last meal wasn't a sugary and colourful strawberry cake he has been longing, no, his last meal was the meaty breasts of a plump woman. She must've been around thirty. L had puked the contents right out, and of course, Light forced him to lick it all up again. 

 

Something splattered next to L. It was meaty and an ugly brown. It looked like flesh. L looked up, Light's father's empty eye sockets stared back at him, screaming, "Look at what you've done. It's all your fault we're dead!"

 

It was his flesh that fell then, L decided. He couldn't think. Not while kneeling like this. But he felt as if he should apologize.

 

In his head, L said sorry to Light's father. For being so selfish. For wanting solid proof of Light's guilt. Maybe... Just maybe if he was gone none of this would have happened. People wouldn't be inspired by L to rebel against Light, causing much less death and... And the Task Force wouldn't exist and they would be all happy and alive.

 

L started crying. He didn't want to be alive. He wanted to be dead. He didn't want to be brought back to life by the Death Eraser. But... This is what he deserved. This is his punishment for his sins. He... deserves to be tortured for eternity. 

 

L heard the yell of a woman outside... No, a girl. L was filled with dread. It was a girl. A  _girl._

 

Never once when L solved his cases had he felt sorry for any of the criminals. But... Seeing somebody's skull being split in half in person, live, and up close has made L feel remorse, guilt and all sorts of emotion he had never experienced. 

 

Light kicked open the door, holding a screaming teenager by her hair. L's stomach dropped. She couldn't have been older than 14. She was mostly unharmed, so L was slightly relieved. The girl held her hands up to her nose. Probably because of the terrible stench. Light didn't even flinch.

 

"Have you missed me L?"

 

The girl froze at the name, and stared at L, "You're... You're L?"

 

Her eyes lit up, as if she had found a light in the darkness. And ironically that darkness was Light. She pushed Light away, and Light let her.

 

"L! You're my hero! My idol! You, everybody secretly looks up to you, you know? The villain that stood up to Kira! The criminal who knew who Kira really was. I knew you weren't dead!" After the initial excitement wore off, she realized the situation, "But... But what are you doing her? Tied up like this?"

 

Behind her, Light started to laugh.

 

"She says I'm a criminal. Everyone thinks I'm a criminal... A villain... Light's version of the story." L thought. His heart sank even more when he realized that not only was he remembered as a criminal, he'll let her down even more when he will be the one to...

 

"That's enough rambling. L here is my little pet. A dog. Only here for entertainment."

 

The girl stared at L in horror.

 

"Now then, what was your crime? Oh, yes. You killed the mayor of your town."

 

"He was sexually harassing me and threatening to kill me! What sort of justice do you have here if you kill the innocent?"

 

"Yes, the mayor got his punishment, but you are not innocent either. You killed somebody, and in addition, you do not support Kira. Therefore, you were sent here. Prison. You should be grateful, you get to be killed by your very own idol. But before that..."

 

Light began to unzip his pants, a smirk growing on his face.

 

L was quivering all over, his eyes wide. Light... Light... What was Light doing? He had to stop this.

 

"Mmmmf! MMMF!" L tried to speak through his gag.

 

"Oh? What's that, do you want to say something?"

 

Light pushed the girl down onto the floor, and she involuntarily looked up, "AAAAAAH!" For the first time, she noticed all the bodies hanging from the ceiling.

 

"Oh, do you like them? I put them there just for L!"

 

Light slipped off her pants and underwear, "You must enjoy it, allowing him to rape you so many times."

 

Crying, she screamed, "I DIDN'T ENJOY IT! I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE OR ELSE HE WOULD'VE KILLED ME! Some benevolent God you must be for you to say that!"

 

Feeling anger well up inside him, Light slapped the girl. Impatient, he slammed into her repeatedly.

 

The girl screamed and scratched at Light but he paid her no attention. He can't believe he was fucking this whore. But it was for L. It was all for L.

 

Light felt no passion, no pleasure, out of torturing people. It was just his obligation to punish criminals. But when he looked at L... Oh when he tortured L... It was pure bliss.

 

Light stole a glance at L. He grinned when he realized L's dick was standing straight up, "My my, look at you, getting hard over seeing a little girl getting raped. Some detective you are."

 

"Detective?" The girl said in a small voice.

 

"Oh have I not told you? L isn't a criminal at all. He's a detective. A  _good guy._ Too bad he wasn't with Kira. This caused all these poor people to die." He jerked his chin to the corpses of the Task Force.

 

L felt a twinge of guilt tug at him. 

 

Light walked over to L and the girl scrambled to sit up. He uncuffed L, who didn't move from his position. Light also took off the gag, but left the vibrator in his ass.

 

The first words out of L's mouth were, "I'm sorry I'm so sorry..."

 

"Oi what are you apologizing for! It's a fucking criminal. You used to be emotionless! Or was that just with me?"

 

Light called criminals  _it._ Not he or she, but  _it._ They were lower than animals, worth nothing in Light's eyes.

 

Light kicked L and he flew into a rotting corpse. L didn't react. Light walked over and kicked him over and over again, until L was bruised and bloodied. Light dragged L by the hair over to the girl again. 

 

Seemingly out of nowhere, Light whipped out a knife. He dropped it into L's lap. The girl looked at L expectantly. 

 

"Go on, kill it."

 

L was shivering and crying at the same time. The girl watched sadly as her hope crumbled along with her idol.

 

"You seemed to have no problem with killing me when you were chasing Kira. Why can't you kill a random whore like that thing!" Light stared at L, and L could see the tiniest sliver of desperation show through those brown eyes, "Or do you think I'm not good enough for you?"

 

Light yanked L's head back, "Is that what you think?"

 

Pictures of all the things Light would do to him flashed in his mind. L felt sick. He didn't want to do this. But... Light...

 

"No... No it's not... I'm sorry..." Light let go and L looked at the girl, "I'm sorry..."

 

Light grit his teeth but let the apology to the girl slip. Holding up the knife, L slammed the knife right below her ribs and slid it down. Her intestines spilled out and she was dead before she could register what happened.

 

Light pushed L onto the dead body, "Kiss it. You thought it was better than me didn't you? So go ahead, kiss it. Fuck it."

 

L looked at Light with horror, "I... I did what you asked me to! I, what did I do wrong! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..."

 

Light stared at L coldly, "Do it."

 

Swallowing, L looked back at the dead girl. Eyes wide open, her mouth in an 'O' shape, blood pouring out. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. The metallic taste of blood hit his lips, but he was too scared to stop kissing the girl.

 

Light pulled the vibrator out of L, "Mmm!" 

 

"Fuck it. And look at its face while you're doing it. I want you to stare and see what you have done. It's all your fault."

 

Staring at the girl's face, L reluctantly slipped into the girl. He shuddered. Her insides were still warm. It was slippery, partly from Light but mostly from her own blood. It made L want to run far far away and take a shower. Of course, nowhere was free from Kira's reign. L began thrusting in and out.

 

"Good. You might even get a reward if you keep being so obedient." Light gently touched L's hair and L whined.

 

His head hurt from when Light pulled his hair earlier and Light petted it, encouraging L gently through actions. L was terrified by the fact that he enjoyed this. He loved getting attention from Light. 

 

"What a good little pet..."

 

 L moaned as Light traced his hand down L's back.

 

He came in the girl, and was dragged back into reality. He stared at what he did. He killed and then fucked a girl. He hated himself. He's done it too many times to count... But this was the first time that Light brought in someone so young.

 

"Why do you look so grim? Maybe you're hungry."

 

Light shoved L's head into the girl's open wound, guts spilling everywhere, "Eat it! Eat it! Slurp it all up! Do it!"

 

"No! I don't want to..." L struggled to get out of Light's grasp, blood spattering everywhere in the process.

 

"But you will won't you? You would do anything I say. You would do anything to prevent getting hurt."

 

L went limp. He gave up. Light was right. He didn't want to get hurt. It was selfish. He had always been selfish.

 

Light let go of L, and he sat up, blood dripping from his face. Light stabbed his fingers into the girl's eye and popped out the eyeball. 

 

He held it out to L, "Eat it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sorry for L so Light n' L are being happy together. Isn't that wonderful. 
> 
> Except for the fact that they are in the same universe, this chapter completely unrelated to the previous chapter.

L was curled up in a ball, unable to sleep. It was times like these that L wished he wasn't an insomniac. No matter how hard he tried, sleep would not come, and his mind was plagued with all the horrible deeds he had done. For once, corpses scared him. L had never minded seeing dead bodies before, but this was different. L was the one to cause this. He killed these people.

 

The corpses around him were whispering. They told him what he had done to them, told him how he had killed them. They said he was a terrible person, and how he was so selfish he sacrificed dozens of humans for his one well being. It was all his fault. L wanted to cry, but all his tears were gone. He couldn't cry, sleep, or leave. It was scary.

 

What was even more terrifying, was how much L wanted Light to be here right now. If Light was here the voices would be gone, because if Light was here L would have someone to pass the blame on. The voices would plague Light's mind instead. That's what L told himself anyway. The truth is L wanted Light to be here. That didn't make any sense because all Light did was hurt L, and Light made L hurt all these people. On top of that, Light was Kira. L didn't like Kira. Not at all.

 

L didn't understand emotions. He knew what they were and how they worked but he was never good at dealing with them. Usually this wasn't a problem because L didn't have that much emotion in the first place. Sure, he would have the occasional outburst but that was it. Light however... L had never felt this way before. L didn't like that.

 

The door creaked open. L was filled with excitement and dread at the same time. He told himself that maybe this time it would be different. Maybe this time Light would be nice, for a change. Of course, that would never happen.

 

"L?" Light was wide eyed, as he peaked through the door, "Are you okay?" Light smiled, and it was sweet, unlike his usual smirk which screamed 'I am better than you'.

 

Light walked quietly over to L, and crouched down, "You seem depressed today."

 

L wasn't sure what was going on. He didn't understand at all. But Light was being nice, so he didn't care. Maybe he was wrong about Light. Unfortunately, he wasn't wrong about Light. Light was bored and wondered what would happen if he was nice to L for a change. Light loved messing with L's head just for the sake of it.

 

Light carried L out of the room. L hadn't been outside for what seemed like years. It was bright outside so L squeezed his eyes closed.

 

"Where are we going?"

 

"For a walk. You know L, you are really light. Are you sure this is healthy?"

 

L was becoming increasingly confused.

 

They walked past down dozens of hallways. L doesn't remember the structure of Headquarters anymore so he had no idea where they were going. When they were walking, they passed one particular room which disturbed L.

 

The sounds of screaming humans was apparent. L could also hear the clashing of weapons and the sound of Shinigami laughter along with it. L stared at the room uneasily.

 

Light noticed L's staring, "Don't worry about that room L."

 

After what seemed like forever, they arrived in front of their destination. Back where they started.

 

"I-Isn't this where we came from?'

 

Light snickered, "Yeah, but we're not going back there."

 

Instead, they entered a washroom which was right next to L's 'room'. There was a huge bathtub, in which Light placed L.

 

L was sitting against the bathtub as Light turned the water on. There really wasn’t a shower head. It was just on thin tube.

They were silent for a couple minutes while Light cleaned L before Light said, “You smell terrible.”

 

L decided to test Light’s patience, ”Of course I do, I was stuck in a room full of corpses for god knows how long.”

 

”Yes, god DOES know how long you were stuck in there. Approximately one year.”

 

”That’s... Shorter than I expected.”

 

”It’s still a long time. You ate a lot of nasty shit. I suppose we should clean your insides too.”

 

So Light shoved the tube down L’s throat.

 

“MMM!”

 

L choked on the water and desperately tried to turn off the water. Light laughed at his futile attempts.

 

Eventually, L calmed down and just drank the water as fast as he could. If he didn’t do that his cheeks would puff up and he would end up choking on the water.

 

L’s throat grew raw from drinking so much water and L began to feel nauseous. His stomach felt full and he felt the need to empty his bladder. He held on.

 

He still carried on drinking the water. But Pretty soon his vision grew hazy and he began to feel weaker and weaker. L’s head started hurting. He felt warmth pool around his legs.  

 

The water finally stopped flowing. L could barely think at this point. He felt like he was dreaming, except his head hurt and he was pissing uncontrollably.

 

“You’re disgusting L.”

 

Light sighed and looked at his soaked clothes. L was no longer interesting right now, so Light left him alone. 

 

And that’s how L ended up covered in sweat while pissing himself for two hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sympathy for L ran out sometime during the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Light-kun." L said calmly, looking at the tools on the ground next to Light. He had decided not to panic anymore. So what if the voices blamed him all day and night? So what if the voices thought him guilty? That's right. He WAS guilty. But in their eyes (or lack thereof). He had nothing to do with their perspective. He was innocent in his own eyes and that's all that matters.

 

"Who told you you could call me that?" Light grasped tightly onto the ice pick. The ice pick.... Well at least it was a bit better than the sledgehammer on the ground... And knives were getting a bit old.

 

"I did."

 

God, L just pissed off Light so much. He couldn't help it. He really couldn't. He had waited for this day, he had waited for this day for so, so long. So Light held the ice pick above his head, and slammed it down, onto L's skull. L made a small, "Krgh" and went limp. Forever.

 

People say corpses have a peaceful look on their face. This was certainly not the case with L. He looked so ungraceful, with his eyes wide, His lips slightly parted as if in the middle of a sentence. Blood ran down his face, and it all looked so so disgusting.

 

Light brought the ice pick down again, breathing heavily. Brain matter splattered everywhere. He brought it down again and again and again until L's face was destroyed. A giant, bloody, mess.

 

A desperate need came over him. It had happened so many times before. Oh, there were urban legends too. Of how Kira feasted on criminals he brought to justice to stay immortal and beautiful. And maybe it was true. Light hadn't felt a day older than the first day he tasted flesh. ~~Or maybe he really was losing it.~~

 

Light leaned down close to L's destroyed face. The metallic smell of fresh blood mixed with the rotting bodies of the Task force put Light in a sort of trance, in this moment in time, Light no longer cared about anything except the corpse below him. Light stuck out his tongue and licked L's cold cheek. He could taste his brain ... Ha, he was going to be so sick after this. But how can he resist? The brain of the smartest man in the world, Light just had to taste it. And it tasted so good, so delicious.

 

Light traced his lips to L's, and kissed him deeply. His lips were chapped, but his own blood moistened them. Light bit down onto L's lower lip, and ripped it off. Blood dribbled down Light's chin as he chewed on the detective's lip.

 

L tasted oh-so-delicious. His meat was tender and sweet, unlike anything Light tasted before. All other food pales in comparison. Ah, it was so good, Light didn't know _how_ he was going to stomach anything else after this. Light wanted to savour every single part of L, every fibre of him! L was his. His His His hishishishishis! All of him! Of course, Light knew consuming L in his entirety was impossible. He has duties, responsibilities as Kira, and he just can't afford to die because he can't control himself.

 

"Look at you now! How... DARE! You! Defy Kira! Yeah, that's right... You can't fight back anymore! I'll destroy you! I'll DESTROY YOU!" Light dragged his fingernails down on L's face, and crimson droplets formed on the scratches. Bits of skin got trapped underneath his nails. Light bared his gore covered teeth, and attacked L's face again. Bits of skin, fat, muscle, and blood flew onto the floor, onto the already stained carpet. 

 

Primitive growls accompanied the sound of tearing flesh. It was almost musical. Light wasn't satisfied until he could see the skull of what used to be L. Flesh still clung onto the head, you could still see the slightest hint of facial features, but most of it was gone. His eyeballs had rolled off somewhere in the room, and Light would find them later. The taste would be contaminated by the unclean meat of the Task Force, but it would be good nonetheless. Light sunk his teeth into L's neck. Blood spurted out, and Light lapped it up.

 

A small part of Light felt disgusted, knew how immoral it was, knew how inhumane it was to defile L's body like this. But all that was masked by the pleasant metallic pang that filled his mouth. Light scrambled for the forgotten ice pick. The end was chipped from being stabbed into L's skull, but it was still sharp enough.

 

Light buried the ice pick into L's abdomen. Dark red blood pooled around the cut, and Light jerked it right. The ice pick broke off around the end and Light fell over on his side. Light licked his lips.

 

_Who made this shitty thing for the God of the New World? Is it time to kill somebody else?_

 

Light got onto his knees and stared at the huge splinter stuck in L. The red stood out so much on L's pale skin. Light hated it, he hated it. It was so white, so fucking white. God, he wanted to destroy it. 

 

_Cover it up cover it up coveritupcoveritupcoveritupcoveritup!_

 

He pried the end of the ice pick out of his abdomen and wiped it all over L's chest. He smeared the blood everywhere. Using his fingers, Light made dashes, dots, lines, circles, decorating L's smooth skin with red. Light traced his hands down L's arms and grasped onto his hands. They were limp and still, not clenched into fists, not curled up, just... limp. Light must've caught him off guard. He must've had no idea Light was actually going to _kill_ him!

 

"Did you think you were so _special_ L? You're nothing! You're NOTHING! I am EVERYTHING! Did you actually think I wouldn't kill you?"

 

Light stared at those hands, and he swore he saw those fingers move for a split second. He heard the sound of typing, and whirled around, but no one was there. There was a whisper,"99 percent chance, Light-kun." The half eaten face curled into a smile. It was so demonic, so demented... That mouth with missing lips parted and opened, letting out a twisted laugh, "You are Kira, Light-kun, I found you! You aren't Justice... You're just a murderer! You can never win, and I'll laugh at you from heaven while you rot in Mu!"

 

He let out an enraged scream, "I killed you! Stay DEAD! You can't beat KIRA! I hate you I hate you!"

 

Light stood up with a murderous look in his eye, taking the sledgehammer in his hand.

 

He swung it down onto L's head, "STAY... DEAD!!"

 

The corpse flew a couple metres away, the skull split open and bodily fluid flowed out from the crack on the top of his head. Light walked closer to the body, dragging the sledgehammer behind him. He swung it down, this time aiming for L's hands. Light heard a sickening thud. The hand no longer looked like a hand, it was broken and bleeding.

 

"Do something to stop this! Look at what I'm doing to your body L! You can't stop it!"

 

"I don't need to, Light-kun," L's distorted voice came again, taunting him, "because I already beat you!"

 

Light shrieked, slamming the thing onto L's back. The spine broke and the body lurched forward, and Light could see organs spilling out of the cut on his front.

 

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

 

"No... Light-kun..."

 

Ghostly fingers clasped onto Light. He felt a cold breath on his ear, "Consume me, Light-kun. Then we'll be together... F-O-R-E-V-E-R. I'll be with you..." Light collapsed onto his knees. The sledgehammer slipped from Light's shaking hands and clattered onto the ground. The grip on his hands turned tight, "That’s what you want... Right? So go... Light-kun..." Nails were digging into his arms, breaking skin. The blood circulation in his arms was getting cut off.

 

Light looked up at the twisted heap of meat and bones lying away from him. Slowly, he crawled over to L, "Finish it, Light-kun... Finish what you've done to me..." _  
_

 

Light flipped the body onto its back, staring at the mess. He dug his slender fingers into the wound on L's front, slipping it in, deeper and deeper. Slowly, ever so slowly, he layed his head onto the abdomen. He licked the wound, drinking the blood. The fingers on his arms moved up onto his neck. Suddenly, it violently pushed Light's head straight into the cut, submerging him in blood.

 

"Go on... Eat..."

 

And so Light did. He took the soft flesh between his teeth and ate. He slurped and chewed and breathed in L until they were one and the same. His stomach bulged as Light wolfed down an entire human. At the end, L and Light were one. Kira. The fingers on his neck lightened and faded away.

 

Sunlight shone through the cracks on the boarded windows, and Light looked for the first time in hours as he was no longer blinded by blood lust. He was drenched in blood and sweat, with a bump in his belly. He was sitting on the unclean skeleton of what used to be the greatest detective in the world. And surrounding him were a bloody sledgehammer, a broken ice pick, an unused knife, and L's gory organs.

 

For the first time in years, Light truly, genuinely cried.


End file.
